Epic Shorts
by Meeshkacat
Summary: Just some cute/fluffy shorts about M.K and Nod.
1. Large Hide and Seek

"Come on Nod. You said you would go easy on me," I said while walking around, trying to find him. I don't know why I thought playing hide and seek with a two inch leafman would have been a good idea. He could literally hide anywhere.

I sat on my bed, carefully searching around my room. Every nick and cranny has had my eyes scanned past it but nothing seemed out of place.

"At least give me a hint. It's been like twenty minutes."

After I said that, one of my old dolls fell over. My eyes zipped towards that area. There was a dollhouse with dolls surrounding the outside. I searched, thinking he might be hiding behind one. A small speck of leaf green through the dollhouse window caught my eyes instead.

Getting up, I walked over to the dollhouse.

"Finally found you." I slowly swung the doll house open, watching as Nod gave me a small wave. He was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, laid back and relaxed. He started to move his lips as I quickly dialed my ear piece that Dad made for me.

"*Static* *Static* -only afte- *Static* -asically just told you where I was. I wish I could tell you that you were getting better but I don't want to lie to you."

"This is officially my least favorite game," I exasperated. But it was his favorite.

Nod stood up, leaping onto my shoulder in one jump. "Then why don't you just ask the Queen to shrink you down for a little bit," he asked.

I gave him a small smile. "You know I'm leaving in an hour. I can't risk not making it back in time. You're just going to have to suffer through three days without me. Your leafman duties will probably keep you busy enough anyways."

I felt his head knock into my neck; his breath brushing my skin.

"Just hurry back."

"Okay," I promised him.


	2. Dress Up

"Please."

"No."

"Just one time."

" _No."_

"Plea~se"

"M.K. I refuse to put on a dress. End of story. A leafman does _not_ wear dresses."

"But they would fit you so perfectly, like it was made for you," I pleaded. A pink sun dress seemed to match him so well when I imagined him wearing it. The only thing is that he refuses to wear it.

I found it when I was shuffling through some on my old toys. There was a box lying untouched in the corner just filled with girly toys.

"Come on. It's not like there's anyone else around. Just do this for me," I pleaded once more. This was my last push. I couldn't really make him do something he didn't want to, even if I think it would look hilariously perfect.

I waved the dress in front of him, waiting and hoping he would take it. When I just about given up, I felt a tug on the dress.

"Fine. But you better be prepared for the consequences later."

I watched with a wide grin as he walked behind the dollhouse to change. My fingers tapped on the table as I waited with anticipation.

 _Maybe I should take a picture._

…

 _Bad idea. He'll probably never talk to me again._

I didn't notice him walking out until I heard him clear his throat. Turning my head, I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Happy?" Nod asked, annoyed.

"Can you give me a slow spin?"

He let out a very audible groan as he started to turn.

Zipping my phone out, I started to record him. He got about 270 degrees around until he noticed my phone and jumped at me like lightning.

"Delete it!" He yelled out as I let out a laugh. The image of him flying at me with a dress was more than enough to get me laughing like a hyena.

"M.K! Delete it!"

I felt him punching me but it didn't hurt. Replaying the video, I exploded in another fit of giggles. Nod ran over to the phone when I dropped it, trying to figure out how to delete the video. Luckily, he barely knows what a phone is, let alone how to work it.

"M.K!"

Wiping some tears away, I turned my attention back to him. He watched intently as I clicked the delete button.

"It's gone?"

"Yes, yes. It's gone," I told him. He gave the phone a light kick as he walked back to the dollhouse.

I lay on the floor, getting my last laughs out.

"You are so going to pay for that. Mark my words." He walked back out with his normal clothes, smoothing his shirt down.

"Mark my words."


End file.
